


Caramel Frappes at 4am

by Vesperalder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, I have no idea how to tag this wow, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, anyway its just cute little scenes i wanted to write out and make into a oneshot, its just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperalder/pseuds/Vesperalder
Summary: Just a fluffy little Kagehina oneshot. I hope you like it!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Caramel Frappes at 4am

3:30am

The clock glared at Kageyama and he glared right back.

He groaned, reaching across his nightstand for his phone. He turned off the alarm and squinted at the bright light. There was a new message from his manager.

**From: Ukai**

_Don’t keep my customers waiting._

He ran a tired hand down his face and debated going back to bed. To hell with the coffee shop, he’d only gotten about three hours of sleep last night. 

And, as if in response, his phone buzzed again.

**From: Ukai**

_You’d better not be late. I’ll know._

Kageyama rolled over and sat up, his feet dangling off the edge of his bed. He sighed and typed out a quick response, hoping it’d be enough to get Ukai off his back.

He stood, walking toward the restroom to get ready. He spritzed his hair with some water and combed down the unruly parts. As he finished brushing his teeth his phone buzzed again. He huffed out a sigh, glaring down at it.

**From: Ukai**

_You remember we open at 4:30 yea?_

Kageyama rolled his eyes.

**To: Ukai**

_I’m headed out to my car now._

He lied.

He lazily wandered into his kitchen, grabbing a breakfast bar and scrolling through his phone. It only took about 15 minutes to get the store ready, but Ukai insisted that he should be there at 4:00 on the dot.

_What kind of asshole would willingly wake up that early just for coffee anyway?_

It was only a 5 minute drive to the store due to the lack of traffic, so Kageyama got to park right up front. He yawned as he walked to the front door, barely remembering to brace himself as the alarm blared. 

He quickly walked toward the kitchen to punch in the code to get the beeping to stop. He sighed and went back to lock the front door while prepped the shop. 

He turned on the espresso machines and walked to the back to turn on the store’s playlist.

He checked the time, unwrapped the pastries, and then sat on his phone until his time was up. He walked to the front door to unlock it, and not a moment after he’d gotten back behind the register he heard the bell ring.

“Good mor-”

“GOOD MORNING!” A bright, sunshine filled voice pierced the quiet atmosphere of the shop.

Kageyama tried to control his expression as the bright-orange haired man bounded up to the counter in front of him.

“Oh, you’re not Ukai,” he said, his eyes widening as a small blush spread across his cheeks. He recovered quickly and smiled up at the tired barista. “I’m Hinata. Are you new here? What’s your name?”

Kageyama bristled. _New?_ He’d worked here for over two years _._

“No. I usually work the closing shift. I’m the assistant manager.”

“And?” He looked at Kageyama expectantly.

“And...?”

“Your name! What’s your name?”

“Kageyama… Tobio,” he muttered.

“Oh, Kageyama? I’m Hinata Shoyo, It’s nice to meet you,” he said. His smile seemed to never leave his face. “How’s Ukai enjoying the time off?”

“I wouldn’t know. The only thing he was worried about was that I’d open the store up on time. Now what can I get for you?” he asked, switching into customer service mode in hopes to get this interaction over with.

“Could I get a medium caramel frappe? Extra whipped cream and caramel drizzle please.” His eyes squinted shut as he somehow smiled brighter.

If Kageyama had the energy he would’ve made a face at that. So much sugar so early? Who was this guy?

“Yeah,” he replied dryly.

He punched in the order and pointed Hinata down to the end of the counter where he’d hand out the drink. Hinata nodded and thankfully left him alone for a minute as he worked on the frappe.

He sighed as he finished it up. It wasn’t hard to make or anything, just annoying. It suited the customer, he supposed.

“Here’s your drink,” he said, setting it on the counter and turning around to clean up his mess. 

“Oh, thanks!” 

Kageyama heard footsteps approach the counter while he turned to wipe up another small spill. When he turned back around, he watched Hinata’s eyes light up as he took a drink.

“Woah!” He took another sip. “What did you put in this? This is the best frappe I think I’ve ever had here. Thanks!”

Kageyama cleared his throat awkwardly at the sudden praise.

“No problem.”

Hinata flashed him yet another smile. “Will you be here tomorrow too?”

“Y-yeah,” he replied, busying himself with wiping down the already clean counter.

“Good! Then I’ll see you tomorrow Kageyama!” he said, his voice still much too loud and full of energy for it being so early. He grabbed his things and rushed out the door, leaving an almost deafening silence in his wake.

Kageyama glared down at the blender as he put it on its drying rack. He knew the drink was made exactly to recipe, so why’d this guy act like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted? Surely he’s had it before.

And why the hell was he so cheery this early in the morning?

* * *

  
  


Hinata showed up the next 5 days after that. He came in for another two frappes, a white chocolate mocha for the day it was colder, and then two caramel macchiatos. 

It’s not that Kageyama was keeping track of what he ordered. He was just hoping Hinata would pick a favorite so he could have it ready for him when he arrived and hopefully cut down on their conversation time.

But he was never consistent, and every time he tried anything Kageyama made he was left with this stupid smile on his face. 

As a barista, Kageyama had memorized all these recipes long ago, but with the way Hinata was reacting to the drinks, he was wondering if Ukai was getting too old for his job or something. Though, now that he thought about it, the regulars that came at night would sometimes request that Kageyama make their drinks, but he always figured that was because the others tended to slack off later in the day.

It was around the second week of Ukai’s vacation that Hinata started staying later in the cafe than usual, and Kageyama was decidedly _not_ a fan.

He wouldn’t stop talking to him. He kept going on and on about his college volleyball team and all the different ways he wanted to spike the ball.

“Sugawara is our setter, he’s really cool! He sets up the ball like _swish!_ ” He imitated setting the ball and Kageyama wanted to laugh. “And then I come in like _BAM._ ” He spiked the fake ball, nearly falling out of his seat.

Kageyama turned away, already tired of hearing about this Sugawara guy. It was bad enough when Hinata talked about the Kenma kid.

“Kageyama, do you not like volleyball or something?”

He stopped what he was doing and turned toward Hinata, an offended look on his face. “Of course I do, dumbass.”

“You do? But you always look annoyed when I talk about it. Did you play or something?”

“That’s just my face.” He sighed. “And… Yes, I played for a while in highschool.”

“What position? Were you a wing spiker? Middle blocker? Wait no, a setter? You look like you could be a setter. What school did you play for? Do you still play?”

Kageyama raised a hand to stop the sudden flow of questions. “How the hell am I supposed to respond to all of that at once?”

Hinata ducked his head a bit and smiled sheepishly. “Right, right. Okay then what position?”

“Setter,” he said, trying to sound disinterested. “I was a setter for Aoba Johsai… I played until I graduated, then decided it wasn’t for me.”

It wasn’t really a lie. He didn’t need to mention that he was never on the starting line up, or that even after their main setter had graduated he was still benched most of the time because he wasn't a “team player”. Obviously he was playing for the team. He was trying to make them better.

“A setter, huh? That makes sense.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kageyama asked, glaring. Hinata rolled his eyes. 

“It’s not an insult, moron, I mean you-” He stopped for a second, mulling over what to say. “You just look like you’d be good at it, I don't know.”

Kageyama’s cheeks warmed slightly. “Yeah, whatever.”

* * *

  
  


Ukai came back from vacation at the end of that week and Kageyama was happy to finally get some sleep in, though something was bothering him. 

He’d finally gotten his schedule back to normal. He didn’t have to wake up early anymore, he didn’t have to deal with the morning rush, there was no getting home too early for any of his friends to be up, so why was he feeling so off?

Every day ran into the next just as it had before, and he didn’t have to try and listen to annoying small talk in the mornings anymore. 

He didn’t have to make frappes at 4 am. He didn’t have to hear endless stories about volleyball. He didn’t have to look at that stupid face Hinata made after he tasted his drinks... That idiot was still impressed every time.

He blinked a couple times, wondering why it felt like he’d been smiling.

He _was_ smiling. 

He swiped a hand across his mouth angrily and looked around. He scowled down at the counter.

Smiling? He’d been smiling? _Why_?

He sighed and got back to cleaning, deciding he’d deal with that later.

The rest of the day went by slowly, and Kageyama tried to keep his mind off of how the new pumpkin muffins they’d gotten reminded him of someone's hair. 

* * *

  
  


“Kageyama!”

A familiar voice broke Kageyama out of his daydreaming and he looked up from his phone. Hinata bounded up to the counter, his cheeks and nose slightly pink from the cold. 

“Hey!” he said in that too-loud voice of his. Kageyama didn’t really mind, though. “It’s been so long since we’ve talked. Like two weeks!”

Kageyama scowled. “I still work here, you know. Just because I don’t get up at the ass-crack of dawn anymore doesn’t mean I’m not here.”

“Aww, did you miss me too?” he teased.

Kageyama blushed and stuttered out, “That’s not what I said, dumbass.”

Hinata gaped up at him, a smile slowly stretching across his face.

“You did! You missed me!”

“Dumbass,” Kageyama muttered under his breath, unable to find anything else to say. His cheeks burned and Hinata laughed.

_Wait a minute, "too"?_

He looked over at Hinata who was smiling one of his stupidly big smiles again. 

"What?" Hinata asked.

"What?"

"You've got this weird look on your face," he said, then smirked. "Weirder than usual I mean." 

"Shut up. Asshole.”

Hinata immediately started talking about winning his most recent volleyball game while Kageyama sighed and nodded along, pretending to clean the counters as he listened.

Truthfully, volleyball was a tough subject for him. He loved playing when he was actually off the bench.

_Damn Oikawa,_ he thought, scowling.

Oikawa, his upperclassman in highschool, was the _highly_ praised setter of Aoba Johsai. Oikawa’s years of being there had set an expectation for Kageyama that he just couldn't reach. Their personalities and play-styles were too different, and Kageyama’s pointers only pissed the team off. Eventually they decided to bench him in favor of a new setter and left him there until the end of highschool.

Kageyama worked harder than anyone else on that team to make them as great as Oikawa had, and the fear of never playing volleyball again was what drove him to keep practicing, to keep hoping.

But it was like he was missing something, whether it was a problem with his technique, personality, or maybe just his teammates, he always felt just one step away. One step behind.

“Kageyama?” Hinata looked worried.

“What?” He quickly controlled his expression.

“Do you… miss it?”

Kageyama sighed and thought for a moment. “...No.”

He didn’t miss the days when he’d sit alone after practice. He didn’t miss overanalyzing the players' forms and positioning at all times and thinking of ways he’d set the ball from where he stood on the sidelines. He didn’t miss how the bastard Oikawa always showed him up even in practice games just because of the chemistry he held with the rest of the team.

He didn’t miss it.

“You know,” Hinata said, dragging him out of his thoughts again. “You could always… set to me if you want.”

Kageyama froze. 

“You don’t have to!” he said, holding his hands up defensively. “But you… really look like you miss it.”

Kageyama didn’t say anything as he handed him his drink. Hinata stood awkwardly at the side of the counter as another customer walked up. Kageyama turned to leave, but was interrupted.

“I’ll be here at 4 every morning, you know. Just in case you ever want to come to practice with me,” he said. “I just thought it might be fun to play with you.”

Kageyama paused. 

“I… have to get back to work,” he said, and Hinata visibly deflated. “But if I’m ever up that early…”

“Really?!” Hinata smiled brightly and Kageyama blushed.

“I didn’t even finish my sentence,” he said, but Hinata just kept smiling. “But fine. If I’m up that early.”

“Okay!”

* * *

  
  


3:15am

The clock glared at him and he sighed, rolling over and shoving a pillow onto his head.

Kageyama couldn’t sleep. He’d woken up at 3am full of energy for seemingly no reason.

And now he was thinking about playing volleyball with a certain annoying customer.

_I must really be tired,_ he thought, sighing again and sitting up in his bed. He reached for his phone and then rolled his eyes, remembering he didn’t have Hinata’s number to ask if he’d be there today.

He layed back down, crossing his arms over his chest. There was no point in trying to go if there was no guarantee Hinata would show up.

Ukai was definitely going to make fun of him if he showed up this early anyway, and he’d never let him live it down if he found out why.

He tried to sleep for another 20 minutes before he gave up.

He rubbed at his eyes and walked sleepily toward his bathroom. He’d managed to get at least 5 hours in, thanks to the shop being so busy yesterday. He’d come home absolutely exhausted and fell right asleep.

He checked his hair in the mirror, brushed his teeth and grabbed his old gym bag. Then he walked to his front door, throwing on his shoes and a jacket. 

The frigid air almost made him turn around, but thankfully he had a car with heated seats.

He pulled out of the driveway and sped up as he realized it was 3:55. Sure, his drive was short, but there was only a small window that Hinata was actually in store most days. He drove through his neighborhood quickly and turned out onto the main road, going almost 10 over by the time he pulled into the familiar parking lot.

He stepped out of his car, grabbing his gym bag, and ran toward the building, checking his phone to see that it said 4:02. 

He burst through the door and, in his rush, didn’t see that Hinata was walking out with his drink at the same time.

“Woah!” Hinata sloshed his hot chocolate as he jumped back. Some of it fell onto Kageyama’s shirt, and some onto his shoe.

“What the-- DUMBASS!” he shouted, but Hinata was just staring at him dumbly.

“What?!” Kageyama asked angrily, making Hinata jump. He looked up at him, his eyes wide.

“You-- is that your gym bag?” he asked, seemingly unbothered by the fact that he'd spilt his hot chocolate.

“No, it’s Ukai’s,” he replied sarcastically. “Of course it’s mine.”

“Does that mean?”

Kageyama sighed and rolled his eyes. “I’m getting changed in the restroom. Glad I had extra clothes with me.”

He pushed past him and toward the bathroom, passing a surprised Ukai who laughed when he pieced together what had happened.

When Kageyama returned in his old Aoba Johsai gym shirt, he didn’t see Hinata anywhere. Confused, he looked around and found him at the register, whispering about something with Ukai. Kageyama walked right up behind them.

Ukai cleared his throat and looked up at him. Hinata stopped whispering and turned around quickly, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“I got you a hot chocolate,” he said, turning back around to grab two new drinks off the counter. “Even though it was your fault.”

“My fault? Huh? You obviously weren’t watching where you were going.”

“Well I wasn’t expecting someone to come through the door _sprinting,_ ” he retorted. 

“Dumbass,” Kageyama mumbled.

Hinata laughed and Kageyama whipped his head toward Hinata to yell at him. The words died in his throat as he saw a smiling Hinata handing the hot chocolate to him. He took it, their fingers brushing lightly.

Kageyama watched as Hinata blushed, taking a sip of his drink. He scrunched up his nose.

“Not as good as yours,” he commented. 

Kageyama didn't say anything, but his cheeks were pink as he took a sip of his own hot chocolate. 

* * *

  
  


They walked out to Hinata's car together, and after some arguing Kageyama agreed to let Hinata drive _._ Especially since he didn't know where the school was, and also because Hinata _did_ have a license and _was_ tall enough to drive. 

Hinata unlocked the doors and Kageyama slid into the passenger's seat with his arms crossed. He glared at the dash of the car and Hinata sighed.

"Well anyway, Daichi let me borrow the keys so I could go practice anytime I want." He smiled proudly as he held them up. "I don't usually go this early, but I have to make sure you get back on time."

"So then why are you always up at like, 4 am?" Kageyama asked.

"Well, I usually study in the mornings so that I can practice for a while before and after school."

"So you can go play whenever you want?" 

“Yeah, basically.”

Kageyama hummed in response and sat back, a comfortable silence settling in as they drove out of the parking lot.

Kageyama wondered briefly about what a college volleyball gym might look like. Would it have higher ceilings? Higher nets? No, maybe not. 

He turned toward Hinata and looked at how far forward his seat was adjusted. Surely they couldn't be too much higher or this guy couldn't reach over the net. 

Maybe he was just really good at receiving. Maybe he wasn’t on the starting line up. Maybe his situation was similar to his own.

Maybe he--

“Stop looking at me!” Hinata said suddenly, breaking Kageyama out of his thoughts.

He blinked. “I wasn't!” he said, a small blush making its way to his cheeks as he realized he had been.

“You were! It’s embarrassing, so stop!” Hinata turned his face away from him, looking ridiculous as he tried to watch the road out of the corner of his eye.

“Stop being an idiot. You’ll crash.”

“I won’t.”

“You will,” Kageyama said angrily.

“Then stop looking at me.”

“I wasn--”

Hinata whipped his head around to glare at him, his cheeks dusted pink. Kageyama’s eyes widened slightly and he turned away, glaring out the window.

“I wasn’t looking at you,” he mumbled after a few seconds. “I was looking outside.”

“Okay,” Hinata grumbled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, though this time more uncomfortable than before. Kageyama made a point to not look at Hinata again.

“So… what position did you say you were again?” he asked.

“Middle blocker.” 

“How-- Did they-- Are you on the starting line up?” He stumbled over his words.

Hinata bristled. “ _Yes._ Way to be subtle, asshole,” he said, then sighed. ”I might not be as tall as everyone else, but I can jump pretty high. I got marked at 333 cm last time I checked.”

“Oh…” Kageyama said quietly.

“What? You don’t believe me? I’ll show you when we get there,” Hinata said, a determined look on his face.

“...You sure they got the numbers down right?” Kageyama said, his lips twitching into a small smile.

“YES I’m sure,” Hinata grumbled. “I’ll show you when we get there.”

* * *

  
  


The gym wasn’t much bigger than what Kageyama was used to, though the equipment was much more professional looking. He guessed that this college was known for their volleyball team, or at the very least had a bigger budget. Kageyama yawned, looking out the windows to see that the sun still hadn’t risen yet.

He went to the locker room to change into his gym shorts while Hinata got the net set up. He grabbed a volleyball out of the bins and tossed to himself for a bit while he waited for him to finish up.

He was a bit nervous as he walked out onto the court, but as soon as he held one of the volleyballs in his hands the anxiety fell away. He set a couple balls so that they’d hit the wall next to him and bounce back for him to receive. Man, he really had missed this.

He heard the equipment door close and Hinata ran up to him excitedly. He grabbed a ball and tossed it in a high arc toward Kageyama, and, despite being a couple years out of practice, Kageyama set it up and back to Hinata almost perfectly.

“Nice toss!” he shouted as he spiked the ball down over the net. Kageyama nodded at him and picked up another ball. Hinata smiled, determined as he ran up to jump.

"You sure that's 333cm?" Kageyama asked, a small smirk forming.

"Yes I'm sure!" Hinata said as he spiked the ball, landing and scowling at Kageyama over his shoulder. 

"I dunno… Seems like it's only about 330 from where I'm standing."

"Shut up. I know I can jump high. You're just jealous."

"Of what?"

Hinata rolled his eyes and ran up to the net, jumping as high as he could. 

"See?" He said at the top of his jump, looking back at Kageyama again.

Kageyama blinked a couple times, genuinely surprised. It was almost as if he flew. 

"Yeah, yeah." Kageyama waved it off, though he had to admit that was _kind of_ impressive. Not that he'd ever say it. 

Hinata spiked a couple more and he and Kageyama got into a nice rhythm. Every toss was perfect, and on the last one Hinata looked down at his palm in awe.

“Kageyama, I was wondering…” Hinata said as he ran up to the net again. “Why’d you quit?” 

He got a couple feet away before he realized Kageyama wasn’t going to set to him.

“Kageyama?” he asked, a concerned look on his face.

Kageyama stood there glaring down at the ball in his hands.

“I decided it wasn’t for me,” he said, repeating his words from the other day. “I don’t like playing anymore.”

“But you’re so good at it!” Hinata said, walking over toward him. “Like really good! Your sets are always perfect.”

“Tch. I said I don’t want to play anymore.”

“But Kagey-”

“Leave it alone, dumbass.” He sighed, suddenly not feeling like playing anymore. He turned to put the ball back into the bin. Their time in the gym was almost up anyway.

“... Okay...” Hinata replied, looking away from him awkwardly. “I just don’t understand why someone so good at this could stop playing. Isn't it fun?”

_This damn idiot doesn’t know when to quit._

“Y’know, you could always look for a new team!” he said brightly. “There’s plenty of colleges that would love to have you, and I know if you--”

“Shut. Up.” Kageyama said, his shoulders tense as he glared at Hinata.

“I just think--”

“Hinata!” Kageyama marched over toward him, grabbing the collar of his shirt. “Shut the hell up. Do you wanna die?”

Hinata blinked in surprise and recovered quickly, staring right back at him. 

“I- I just don’t understand why you won’t play! You’re seriously good,” he said, not willing to drop it. Kageyama sighed and let him go roughly.

“I’m not like you, dumbass,” he started, turning away from Hinata slightly.

“I was never… on the starting line up.” He sighed. “And if you tell anyone that, I’ll kill you.”

Hinata nodded and waited for him to continue.

“Do you remember Oikawa Tooru? The setter for Aoba Johsai when we would have been freshmen. He was my upperclassman.” He looked over at Hinata who nodded, but still seemed confused. 

“When he left, I had to fill his spot and…” He paused, glaring at the ground. “The team decided I wasn’t good enough for that.”

Hinata looked shocked. Kageyama sighed.

“But it’s fine now, I’m over it.” He thought for a second and gave Hinata an almost imperceptible smile. “Though, I really did like getting to practice again. So thanks.”

Hinata blushed and stammered out an awkward “N-no problem.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes at whatever that was and started gathering up volleyballs to put back in the equipment room.

* * *

  
  


“Morning, Ukai!” came a familiar voice just as Kageyama was finishing up unwrapping the pastries. He hadn't had a morning shift in a long time. 

“Ukai?” Hinata walked up closer to the counter, unable to see Kageyama crouched behind the pastry case.

“Nope,” Kageyama said as he popped up into view.

“Oh! Kageyama!” He smiled brightly. “Hi! I haven’t seen you in a while.”

"We practiced together last week," he replied, closing the case and walking over to the register. 

"I want a caramel frappe today," Hinata said as he followed him, ignoring his previous statement. 

"Extra whip cream, extra drizzle?" Kageyama asked, already punching the order in.

"Yes please!" Hinata replied, holding out some cash for the drink. 

Kageyama put the money in the register and turned around to start making the frappe.

He'd almost had it finished when he was interrupted by Hinata.

"So… Kageyama."

He hummed in response.

"I was wondering if maybe… um. If you don't have any customers, would you... Do you want to sit out here with me?"

Kageyama turned around and saw his face was bright red and he was staring at the floor. He blushed a little too. 

"You're probably busy. Sorry I asked. I just thought it might be fun but you're on the clock and people will start to show up soon so don't worry about it."

"Sure. I have time."

"Yeah I thought so, but-- Wait." He finally looked up at him. "Really? You want to?"

"Don't make such a big deal out of it," he replied, a small blush still on his cheeks. And then added "Dumbass," for good measure.

They walked to an empty booth together and Hinata sipped on his drink, taking a seat across from Kageyama. It was quiet aside from the soft music playing through the store. Kageyama cleared his throat, the blush never leaving his face.

"So, I was wondering… those couple weeks that I had the morning shifts, why’d you start staying here instead of at school?"

Hinata blushed too and looked to the side. "I, uh, I don't know really… I really like--" He looked up at Kageyama and sighed. “--this shop. It’s super fun here, and Ukai has the best stories… and you still make the best frappes.”

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!" He took another drink of his frappe and sighed dramatically. "Perfect."

It was quiet for a moment as Hinata finished up his drink.

"You know..." Hinata started, a blush creeping up to his cheeks. "You... I... Nevermind."

His cheeks darkened more and he stared pointedly out the window they sat by.

"What?" Kageyama asked.

"I said nevermind."

"Dumbass. Just say it."

"No."

Kageyama glared at him. 

"I don't want to," Hinata replied. "It's dumb."

"That's not surprising. Say it anyway."

"Kageyamaaaa."

Kageyama glared at him. 

"F-fine then," Hinata said, glaring out the window with a blush on his face.

"I... I think… You… I--" 

He hid his face behind his hands.

"I like you."

Kageyama's eyes widened. 

"You..." He blinked a couple times. 

Hinata looked out from a small opening in his fingers, the tips of his ears bright red. 

"You're… serious?" Kageyama finished, not sure what else to say. 

He hit his face again. "Forget about it," he mumbled, slumping down onto the table and hiding his head in his arms. "Please."

"Hinata…"

"I said forget it," he repeated. He finally lifted his head, still hiding his face from Kageyama. He grabbed his things and started to leave, standing up from the table. 

Kageyama reached out and quickly grabbed his wrist, causing him to stumble a bit and sit back down. 

"Kageyama, let go," he said, his voice pained. "Please."

"Okay, but you have to stay."

"No, I want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I don't care. I'm embarrassed."

"Why?"

"...Why? What do you mean _why_?"

"I dunno."

Hinata rolled his eyes. 

"You don't… have to be," Kageyama said. Now it was his turn to stare out the window, his face warm.

"Then y-you…" Hinata somehow blushed even more. "So you--"

"Dumbass. Don't say it, it's embarrassing."

"How do you think I feel?!"

Kageyama smirked, his cheeks still tinted pink.

There was quiet for a moment again, both boys staring out the window in silence. 

The door bell chimed as a customer walked in and both of them jumped to their feet, their faces bright red. 

"I-I should get going now! Bye Kageyama!" Hinata sputtered out as he started to gather his things. 

"Sure," Kageyama replied, going back up to the counter to ring in the customer. He watched Hinata walk to the door and pause. 

He slowly turned around with a soft smile on his lips and waved, and Kageyama's heart thundered a little. 

He waved back naturally, pretending to be unbothered. 

The day went on as usual after that, except the usually stoic Kageyama was seen with a small smile on his face for the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :D If you liked it let me know!


End file.
